


My Only Love

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [60]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, hybrid!Klaus, original!caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: When Stefan and Damon find a coffin holding an original, they hope they find an ally. They find Caroline instead.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: mini-drabbles [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/963966
Comments: 18
Kudos: 195





	My Only Love

There were reasons, Caroline knew as she drank too greedily from the throat at her lips, that Finn had been daggered and locked away. It had been that dagger that had both cursed and saved her, Mikael’s hatred for her husband a poison that had sought to work beneath her skin as sharply and permanently as the blade he had shoved into her heart.

An eye for an eye.

A heart for a heart.

Yet for all Mikael’s hatred for his sons, he’d always held a soft spot for his daughters. Even the daughter who’d married his thrice damned child. She’d known he’d kill her eventually, but not until Klaus could watch, until she‘d become the final weapon Mikael could use against him.

_Enjoy oblivion,_ he’d said as her fingers had scrabbled uselessly against the knife as the coven chanted around them. _It is the only gift I’ve left to give you._

“You’ll desiccate him.”

The words were ragged and as frantic as the hands that had twisted into her hair and attempted to pull her loose moments before. The clawing fingers that dug into her leathered skin and scrapped flesh away from bone had stopped their useless motions and now the pulse beneath her starving mouth slowed. Lifting her face at the last possible moment, she smiled with bloody teeth.

“I’m Caroline.”

The vampire who healed too slowly for his age nodded his head, eyes desperate. “I know.”

She tightened her grip in warning as he shuffled closer, chin angling in disapproval as his fingers flexed. Something uneasy snaked across his eyes. “Who are you?”

She wouldn’t tolerate one of Mikael’s minions.

Finally straightening as the last of his bones mended, the vampire swallowed hard against some invisible turmoil as she licked up the blood that had spilled down her dinners neck. “I’m Stefan. You’re… holding my brother, Damon.”

She glanced down at the pale man, dropped him to the floor as she rose. Her gaze swept across unfamiliar fabrics and style, and her heart clenched as she realized the passage of time. A thought for later. “Why did you free me?”

A tentative smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “We have a common enemy.”

“Do we?” Caroline questioned as her fingers smoothed down the crushed lines of her gown. It’d been a present from Klaus. One he’d offered to peel from her skin with his teeth the first time she’d worn it. They’d been in Paris, walking the World Fair when everything had erupted into chaos and she’d thrown herself between Klaus and the coven. She could still hear his scream of rage as Rebekah dragged him off. But she’d known the truth and regretted nothing.

Mikael had to die for them to live.

Klaus had to live for Mikael to die.

“Who?”

Head dipping in a terrible proximation of a bow, Stefan nodded. “Klaus has broken his curse. Mikael is dead. He’s stolen a doppelganger and is creating an army. You’re the only one left who can stop him.”

Her heart hammered in her chest like a drum. Bending, she swept the knife her husband had commissioned centuries ago into her hand and stared at it. “You speak truly? He has been freed of his mother’s bindings?”

Damon groaned at her feet but she ignored him. The wound on his neck wasn’t healing, which meant he’d desiccate in a matter of hours. Stefan was who interested her. Stefan who spoke of her husband as one would a nightmare that hunted them. Alive and free and unbroken, with sharp teeth. Klaus.

“Yes.”

_Free. They were free._ Smile blossoming, she moved before Stefan could see the absolute joy on her face. Slamming the dagger just beneath his solar plexus, she pinned him to the wall. His body jerked like a fish on the line, but she slammed him back into place by his throat. Dimpling at his agonized cry, Caroline shushed him.

The knife wouldn’t work on him the way it had on her.

“I’m afraid you’ve confused me with my mother-in-law, Esther. I’m sure she’s still in a box, rotting as I was. But I thank you for your service and as a reward, I’ll allow you to live long enough to answer a few questions. I want to know everything you know, sweet Stefan. What year do I find myself in and who is this doppelganger, and where are we exactly? But first, I want you to answer this: where is my husband?”

Blood bubbled across his lips. “Husband?”

“Klaus,” she supplied helpfully, watching his skin turn ash white with delight. “Where is he?”


End file.
